Wolfstar and the Mauraders
by Sam'sCheshireCatSlytherinScorp
Summary: When Remus has a dream that Sirius feels the same way as he does, James Potter lifts his spirits by assuring him that Sirius does in fact feel the same way. Please don't hate. I'm blind and using screen-reading technology so please if there are any grammatical or spelling errors - I apologise sincerely. Slash Remus and Sirius. If you don't like it don't read it.
1. The Dream

Wolfstar and the Mauraders

 **A/N: This was just a short idea and I had the story saved on a USB so I thought you know what? I'll publish this on !**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would not be sitting in a Slytherin/Wiccan based room now would I? Besides I don't recall J.K. Rowling being blind...**

"Sirius I know that you and James understand but… I'm dangerous… Especially this time of the month…" I firmly told Padfoot and Prongs with a sad smile as I looked into their eyes. "I'm not afraid of you. So don't think I am." Sirius boldly stated with a smile letting me know that everything would be alright in the end. "You should be, you're stupid if you aren't." I answered sternly knowing that I am a monster and there's nothing anyone can do to change that. Not even Padfoot – the love of my life who didn't even know how much I love him. "Please, Moony! I'm Sirius Orion Black. I fear no one and nothing! For the record, love; I do a hell lot of stupid things and falling head over heels for a werewolf is one." I WAS GOBSMACKED. What the hell does Padfoot mean? Who does he mean? He could mean anyone. It could be Greyback or other werewolves in the area… He couldn't mean me… "I love you too Sirius." I breathed in a terrified whisper knowing that he _was_ talking about me. "Come here love, I've been wanting do this for a while!" Sirius smirked at me as he replied. He dipped my head and kissed me hardly on the lips.

I woke up in Gryffindor Tower asleep in my deep crimson room next to nothingness as the light was turned off. _It was just a dream, Remus._ I thought to myself cynically. I fished underneath the bed for the box of chocolates I kept there for emergencies such as this. Merlin, I love him. Why doesn't he know?! What is wrong with me? He could never learn to love a werewolf… I silently sobbed to myself while eating some squares of chocolate to help calm me down.


	2. The Realisation and Comfort of Prongs

**Wolfstar and the Mauraders**

 **A/N: Just a short little fanfic about our favourite canine Mauraders.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I would not be sitting here writing fanfiction. I would be writing more books about the Mauraders, Next Generation and I most certainly would not have made the Cursed Child into a play! No disrespect to our Queen Rowling or anything. By the way if I offended anyone with some of the language in this fic I am sincerely and extremely apologetical!**

"Moony? Is that you?" James' voice came out of the darkness. Oh Merlin no, now I'll have to lie to Prongs that it's about some girl or something. "Heartbreak." I mumbled without thinking. "Who over?" James asked curiously while patting my shoulder. "Padfoot." I breathed in a whispered tone not giving a damn if Prongs knew, someone has to know after all. "What? Since when do you love Padfoot? You told me on the Hogwarts Express in second year that you were… Well…" James trailed off. "Bent as a spoon?" I offered trying my hardest to lighten the mood, I was failing due to not used to being the one lifting the atmosphere. "Just what I was trying to say. Now, what's wrong?" James asked again Accioing me a box of tissue. "Thank you Prongs." I answered. I looked at a nearby clock and realised that it was 4am. "What's all this?" A familiar arrogant voice asked. Sirius. No… He can't know not until I can tell him myself! I need to wait for the right time and the right place and neither of those was happening right now. "Moony had a bad dream about transformation." James smoothly covered for me slamming his hand down on my left shoulder.

"Well I have good news and bad news, which one would you two idiots prefer to hear first?" Sirius waved that off with his hand and answered. "Good." I answered softly. "I was talking to Code Red yesterday and she might have been looking for Prongs…" Sirius answered arrogantly with a confident smirk. "WHAT?!" James yelled not giving a care in the world if anyone heard him. "So, what's the bad news, then?" I asked curiously not giving James time to freak out and ask a hell of a lot of questions about how, why, when, where and how it's possible with Sirius about Lily Evans. "Wormy's been taken over to the dark side." Sirius angrily answered. "Wait a second. Do you mean to say that Wormtail – our WORMTAIL, is a DEATH EATER?!" James answered in shock. I was speechless. How could he betray us like that? Especially at the nearing end of fifth year!

Sirius suddenly looked raving mad at Peter but I knew he wouldn't hurt him. I'd had my suspicions about Peter becoming distant with the rest of us... "I hope you lot don't turn out like my bloody family." Sirius muttered darkly to himself and I whispered back in a strained voice from crying. "I'd die before betraying you." "What did you just say Moony? I didn't hear you. Speaking for the hearing range of Padfoot won't work while he's in his 'smug prat' form." James joked slowly giving me a chance to collect my thoughts. "Well, we can't all be prancing stags, Prongs. Now can we?" Sirius answered with a smirk towards Prongs ruffling his madly out of control black hair. "I said that I would die before betraying the both of you." I covered for myself but not as smoothly as Prongs had. "Now, what's all this crying malarkey about, mhh? And don't give me the 'bad transformation dream' shit Remmie." Sirius answered – once again, seeing right through me. "Well, there's this amazing person that I've loved for the past four years but they'll never feel the same way..." I answered vaguely not giving a lot of detail or facts.


	3. The Confession of Padfoot

**Wolfstar and the Mauraders**

 **Disclamer: If I owned Harry Potter I would not be sitting here writing fanfiction. I would be writing more books about the Mauraders, Next Generation and I most certainly would not have made the Cursed Child into a play! No disrespect to our Queen Rowling or anything. By the way if I offended anyone with some of the language in this fic I am sincerely and extremely apologetical!**

 **Sirius looked at Moony with hopeful eyes and continued their conversation casually while revealing his deepest secret to his fellow Maurader and hopeful future boyfriend. "Is it a bloke? I'm just curious 'cause I remember from the train you told Prongs and I that you were gay. Well... You see... I'm not straight myself. I think I'm bi..." Sirius muttered just loud enough for only Prongs and I to hear. I silently rejoiced as they was not an actual chance for Padfoot and I TO BE A COUPLE! THIS THE HAPPIEST MOMENT OF MY LIFE! "I'm happy for you Padfoot." I answered calmly and then Prongs went back to sleep leaving me and the love of my life alone to talk. How lovely! I though sarcastically which is very unlike me... So this is what unrequited love does to someone... "Hello? Earth to Moony! Now that the one and only lover of Lily Evans is asleep do you want to tell me who this lovely 'person' of yours is?" Sirius answered cockily with a gentle note in his voice Accioing two glass tumblers and a bottle of Fire-Whisky.**

 **"Well... To be honest with you Pads... He's amazing. He's beautiful, smart, cocky, brilliant... He's sometimes an idiotic big-headed git with his head up his arse half the time..." I stuttered and stumbled over my words, Sirius had never heard me curse before... "Moony?! Did... Did you just swear?! SWEET MERLIN I THINK THE END IS NEAR!" Sirius joked and waved his arms in the air; pretending to become hysterical. "Do shut up, Sirius." I backfired at him smiling so he knew I was kidding. "You love me really, Moons." Sirius answered cockily. You don't know the half of it Sirius. I adore you! I thought to myself. "By the way the bloke you described could be anyone at Hogwarts... Merlin, it's not anyone in Slytherin, Prongs or Peter is it?" Sirius answered with a worried voice. HE HADN'T INCLUDED HIS OWN NAME! SWEET MERLIN, I'M SO NERVOUS! I thought again. "Definitely not a Slytherin, the female population would kill me if I proclaimed my love was actually The Great James Potter and I couldn't look Pettigrew in the eyes again after what he did to us." I answered truthfully trying to be funny at the same time. "It's not Malfoy or Snivellus is it? Ooh bloody hell, just for the sake of the argument Prongsie would put up with you, is it Evans?" Sirius answered with a devil-may-care, impish glint in his amazing dark grey eyes. "Are you trying me make me vomit, Sirius? I could never even think of Severus or Lucius as friends! And by the way Pads, I thought we'd established the fact that I don't play for Lily's team..." I answered happily in a light-hearted tone. "Too true, Remmie, too true." Sirius answered with my favourite nickname. I love it so much when he calls me Remmie. I can tolerate the name 'Moony' but it's a constant reminder of my affliction you see... And I don't need constant reminders of the monster that I am.**

 **Sirius looked happily at me and kissed his cheek as if reading me mind told me with emotion deepening his wonderful voice. "You could never be a monster in my eyes Moonykins." Smiling at the amazing Sirius Black who was shorter by a few inches than me who I had loved for quite a while and who was the first person to find out about my lycanthropy I answered "Sirius Black, I believe it's high time who I told you I am in love with."**


End file.
